Master And Padawan
by Alley Parker
Summary: Sequal to Sorry but stands JUST FINE on it's own. Anakin's and ObiWan's relatioship is starting to warm up but with their 1st off world mission there'll be plenty to worry about anyway...
1. Next Time, I'm Driving

_**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me! And I am definitely NOT making any money here. **_

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new Story Master And Padawan (as you have probably already noticed). This IS a sequel to my other fic, Sorry, but it stands JUST FINE on it's own! So I hope you enjoy it. For those who HAVE read Sorry…IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! Anyways back on track…I e-mailed you all (if an e-mail was available). Some messages failed so I'm sorry if you didn't get the announcement and trailer. I know that you all might have certain expectations or standards set for this story and I hope that I do not disappoint you. And now…on with the story!

* * *

_

**A long long time in a galaxy far far away…**

**STAR WARS**

**JEDI LEGEND **

**EPISODE II: MASTER AND PADAWAN**

**A Jedi knight and his padawan were beginning to find even ground. Some of the past wounds had healed and their relationship was taking a turn for the better. But not everything is as easy as it seems. Anakin Skywalker is turning 13 and with that date him and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi will be sent on their first off-world mission that will end up testing their bond as master and padawan and as friends…**

"Anakin are you trying to kill us?"

"Of course not, Master."

The even lanes of Curoscant air traffic were disrupted by a bright blue speeder that suddenly detached itself from it's lane and plunged into a neck breaking dive until it finally straightened out eleven levels below.

"Do you realize that you broke anywhere from ten to fifteen traffic laws right there?"

"Well I guess that's what happens when you let your twelve-year-old padawan dive" retorted the blonde boy, dressed in Jedi cloths and with a braid hanging from behind his right ear, with a smirk.

"No, Anakin, that's just what happens when I let YOU drive" the boy's Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, responded dryly.

"We're home" The boys cried out happily at the sight of the temple and steered a hard left, almost taking out two other speeders on his way.

Obi-Wan clutched the safety handle on the door of the speeder as Anakin decided that a barrel roll was in order. 'Brat! He knows I hate it when he does that' Obi-Wan thought, squinting against the cold wind that stung his face.

They came in hot into the temple hanger and Obi-Wan braced himself for a bumpy landing. He was rather surprised when the speeder landed smoothly, skidding only a little on the polished landing pad.

Anakin tried to climb out of the speeder before Obi-Wan could regain his composure but found himself being jerked back into the speeder. "Next time I'M driving" Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded and tried to scramble away again but Obi-Wan had a tight grip on his cloak. "Be ready for meditation tonight, Padawan."

Anakin groaned. "I swear! You enjoy torturing me, Master."

"You shouldn't be talking" Obi-Wan muttered and then said more clearly to his apprentice, "I'm only trying to teach you the Jedi way"

"Sure, Master" Anakin said turning away so that he could roll his eyes without ending up in more trouble.

Master and padawan started their walk to their quarters at a measured pace. Anakin would have run right ahead but remembered his place at his master's left shoulder and was forced to slow his bouncing pace.

Anakin always looked forward to missions, no matter how routine, but this latest assignment had taken all week and it as the worst so far. The pompous senator that they had to deal with had really gotten on Anakin's nerves with his disregard for him. He was sure that the politician was disliked by Obi-Wan as well but whenever Anakin tried to express his feelings to his master Obi-Wan would quiet him with some stuffy Jedi mantra such as "Jedi do not judge, my very young apprentice." This annoyed Anakin and he was often hard pressed to keep his irritation with him master in check. Over the past three years he had had enough time to observe what kind of things got him into trouble and he worked hard to avoid those situations.

His thirteenth birthday was right around the corner. He had already started construction on his very own lightsaber to replace the level five training lightsaber, which, though it functioned like a real 'saber, was plane and a rather cheep construction. This also meant that he would officially choose his form of lightsaber combat. He had considered his options carefully. There as no way he was doing Shi-Cho. Form one was for younglings. Obi-Wan had been trying to edge him toward his own form Soresu. But to Anakin the form seemed too defensive and he shied away from it, much to Obi-Wan disappointment and disparagement. Niman, which tended to employ all of the different styles of combat, didn't impress Anakin. Jar'Kai had had Anakin's attention for a while. One lightsaber was great but two was better. But he wouldn't be starting on that until he was half way though his training, somewhere around sixteen standard or so, and before that he would have to indulge in Niman since Jar'Kai was more of a form VI variant then an individual form. Makashi was too rare and sagely for him, Anakin had decided. So he abandoned that form as well.

That left him with, Juyo, Djem-So and it's variant Shian, which he discarded because of it's defensive nature, and Ataru with it's variant Sokan. For a long time Ataru had occupied his mind largely, especially since he had pried from Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon Jinn had been an Ataru practitioner. But now that was fading before the light of Djem-So and Juyo. Then later maybe he could perfect abilities with Juyo enough to start learning it's variant, Vaapad, which had been designed by Master Windu. But something told the young padawan that Obi-Wan would not let him practice Juyo, though why was a question Anakin found a hard time answering.

When they reached their apartment Obi-Wan opened the door and gave Anakin a small push inside. "Go change and meet me here in three minutes."

Anakin grimaced at the implications of the statement. He was tired and had no desire to stand for an hour in font of the group of gits who composed the council. "Do we have to give our report today, Master?" Anakin asked, trying not to sound too whiny.

"Yes."

There was no getting around Obi-Wan when he started giving you one word answers. So the young padawan turned away and started stalking toward his room. "Kriffing bantha pujoos" Anakin muttered under his breath. He had not intended for Obi-Wan to hear that.

"Anakin Skywalker! You stop right there!"

'O-oh' Anakin thought as he heard the door to the apartment close. A moment later Obi-Wan's hand was on his shoulder and he was being roughly spun around.

"Anakin how many times do I have to tell you NOT to use those kinds of words?"

He wasn't yelling but Anakin huddled in on himself anyways. "Sorry, Master."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Anakin. And you know why? Because you don't mean it."

Anger started to outdo all other emotions in Anakin. How could Obi-Wan say that? Of course he meant it! He was about to protest when Obi-Wan continued his round of accusations.

"And ether way. Why would you use such words on council members, Anakin? It's disrespectful!"

"It's not like I say it to their face" Anakin muttered in a vague self defense.

"It doesn't matter! Anakin I've told you before and I will tell you again…:"

That's when Anakin stopped listening. He knew this lecture. It was one of Obi-Wan's favorites. Really sometimes Obi-Wan confused him. What was the big deal with him using some of those words? At least when he wasn't around people. Everyone used them back on Tatooine. Well his mother didn't approve but she didn't give him annoying lectures about it. And it's not like the council members were gods or something. They were old and stuffy.

"Padawan, are you listening to me?"

Anakin snapped out of his brooding and looked up at Obi-Wan. "Yes you're talking about respect and how the council members are so powerful and wise."

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. It was only too obvious that his padawan hadn't been listening.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No, Padawan. I'm not mad just disappointed."

Anakin hung his head. That was even worse. He could take Obi-Wan being mad but HATED it when he disappointed his master. The feeling of failure clung to him. "I'm sorry, Master. I promise to try harder and all that" he apologized awkwardly.

"Look, Anakin, I'm tired too and I don't want to make this report ether but it's something we have to do. Ok?"

Anakin nodded.

"Alright then hurry up and change. We're late as it is."

* * *

_A/N: Please reveiw! I will greately appriciate them! Anf come back next week for the next chapter!_


	2. Confined To Quarters

_A/N: Here's a chance for all to get a great start to their weekend! New update! Thank you to all who have reviewed and I'm hoping to see more people "returning" readers as well as new ones :)_

_Shoutouts: **Haraneo B.P. Wicked**__ Thanks you!_

_**Kestrel of Valinor** Thanks. I've always imagined that Anakin's and Obi-Wan's relationship would be full of conflict more or less, anyways._

_**Childish Whisper** I bet the 'saber form would be hard to choose. It took me awhile to get them all straight. _

_**Jiira:** Jar'Kai is something isn't it?_

_**Keira Cade:** hey I remember you! Welcome Back! And yes the boys are behaving better now but I'm afraid there will be no end to the bickering /evil smile/

* * *

_

"No."

"Why not, Master?" Anakin asked, trying not to whine.

"Anakin, I said NO. That should be enough" Obi-Wan snapped. His voice resounded in the empty training room giving it more volume and command.

"I thought I was aloud to choose my form of preference?"

"With my guidance" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Well what's wrong with Juyo?"

Obi-Wan repressed a frustrated sigh. "I don't think you could handle it." As soon as he said it he regretted it.

"You think the form's too hard for me?" Anakin challenged.

"No I don't think that" Obi-Wan paused as though looking for the right words. Coming up empty he said "I just feel like it's not right for you."

Anakin looked at him skeptically. "Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"Ok, Ok. Stop with that stupid puppy dog look. The form is aggressive. Its variant Vaapad borders dangerously on the Dark Side."

"So you think I can't control myself?" Anakin asked looking hurt. 'Don't you trust me at all?"

"I trust you, Anakin. I just don't think that this is a good form for you. It is your right to choose but please listen to me. I do know what I'm talking about."

Anakin frowned. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to do something like this. He liked having things his way. And he seemed to have found the pleasures of being the master very addicting, at least it often seemed so to Anakin. "OK I suppose. Then can I think about it some more? I'm still trying to decide between forms V and IV."

Obi-Wan nodded. Though he seemed to tense at the mention of form V but Anakin excused it as a trick of the light. "Ok then let's change and go to dinner."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Anakin took a quick turn away from the lift that would take him up to the Archives. Instead he ducked through a sideways corridor and ran down a staircase to the ground level and then slipped out of the temple entrance. The young padawan pulled the hood of his cloak up and skidded into the city lift and pressed a button so that the lift would bring him down to one of the lower levels. He sighed in relief. Now he wasn't gong to get caught. Master Obi-Wan thought he was going to the archives and since Obi-Wan would be out late at Dex's Diner he would be free to do all the searching and digging around that he needed to do. He didn't like lying Obi-Wan but he wasn't REALLY lying. He said that he "might" go to the archives he didn't say that he would for certain. So technically… 

There was a low chime and the lift doors hissed open revealing a shady plaza with several low end store whose windows were covered with dust, and grime gathered in the corners of the window pains. Anakin slipped through several alleyways whose only light was provided by a few scattered, flickering streetlights. Finally he came to the junkyard. The young boy's eyes lip up as he plunged straight into the pile rummaging through the different broken and disposed parts.

Anakin didn't get many chases to get away from the temple like this. Obi-Wan didn't like him coming down here.

"_You never know what to expect from those seedy places, Padawan."_

Oh yes, Obi-wan wouldn't be happy if he found out. And yet it wasn't like Anakin could do something about it. Building droids was and such was the one hobby that Anakin had and he needed to get his supplies somewhere. Well he did miss pod-racing but Obi-Wan would kill him if he tried t pull of a "stunt" like that. What was it that his master always said?

"_Jedi do not seek adventure." _

Anakin scoffed to himself. Just the sort of thing Obi-wan would say. Actually…the sort of thing any Jedi knight would say. Talk about boring.

A few rusty parts caught Anakin's attention and he discarded his former thoughts as he scrambled forward to inspect his find.

* * *

Obi-Wan gazed around the empty common room of the quarters that he shared with Anakin. 'He's out hunting for droid parts again' Obi-Wan thought shaking his head in exasperation. 'I just wish that he would tell me these things!' Obi-Wan sat down on the couch and picked up a data pad, content to read while he waited for his wayward padawan to calm back home. 

An hour later the front door hissed open and Obi-Wan heard quit shuffling in the hallway. 'Thank the Force I was starting to get worried.'

Anakin tightened the grip on his pack as he noticed that the light in the common room was on. 'I'm so dead' he thought miserably. He shuffled into the common room to encounter a stern looking Obi-Wan who stood in the middle of the common room with his arms folded across his chest. Anakin hung his head in shame.

* * *

"…And what really frustrates me isn't that you go down there it's that you lie to me about it!" 

"But I didn't lie, Master" Anakin piped up miserably.

Obi-Wan looked away trying to compose himself. "Padawan, be honest at least now that you are caught. You had no intention what-so-ever to go to the archives."

Anakin returned to staring at the ground. "But it's the only way that I can get out of here!"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort and closed it again. "Anakin, go to bed."

"Can I know my punishment?" Anakin ventured cautiously.

"You are confined to your quarters for the rest of the week."

Anakin's eyes grew large. His birthday was the day after the next, the last day of the week. That meant he was grounded on his birthday. His THIRTEENTH birthday. And he had heard that that was supposed to be really special. The young padawan thought about protesting but decided against, the look on Obi-Wan's face said way too clearly, "end of discussion and you're getting off easy."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin retreat to his room. 'Sith' he though, suddenly remembering 'I can't ground him for this week. His birthday's this week. And I still don't have a present. What a great master I am. Hah.' Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face in frustration. That was the second argument they had that week. Funny how easily they went from teasing to fighting.

He'd make amends later. Now it was time to go to sleep. Some much needed sleep too.


	3. Nighttime Kitchen Interlude

_A/N: Wee! I'm on time! _

_**Nelarun** Great to see you back! I'm happy that you like it!_

_**Kestrel of Valinor:** Welcome back! I hope you like this fic too!_

_**Ankakinsangel4evr:** Thank you!_

_**Sometimesnormal/**Hugs back/ Yea, lol, I though Ani was cute in that scene :)_

_**Childish Whisper** lol! An Ani puppy dog face is always cute!

* * *

_

Obi-Wan twirled the little river stone around in his hands. It was that very stone that Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday. Thinking of Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan's heart ach a little. It was a dull ache now. Not the crushing pain that he had felt directly after his master's death. But it still hurt. He wondered if he should pass on the smooth, Force-sensitive stone to his own padawan. Obi-Wan remember his reaction with a bit of shame. He had expected something more fancy. Somehow he felt that Anakin would too and would feel cheated. And yet at the same time this felt right.

Obi-Wan put the little stone back down and then padded quietly to the kitchen to make himself some tea. It was late and Anakin was already asleep. 'At least he should be' Obi-Wan thought. Anakin and he had been getting a long much better lately. Though Obi-Wan did snapped often and, as hard as he tried to be good, Anakin seemed to attract trouble. But the rift was closing, slowly yet steadily. Obi-Wan found that he was becoming accustomed to having Anakin as a part of his life, and he even liked it too. The boy distracted him from his more depressing thoughts and there was something about the kid's innocents that brightened his day. And…

Obi-Wan paused with his mug of steaming tea pressed to his lips. He peered over the rim to find a pair of sky blue eyes watching him from the shadows. "I see you, Anakin" Obi-Wan told the boy, putting down his cup.

Anakin stepped forward. He looked rather disheveled with his spiked hair sticking every which way and his sleep cloths sticking awkwardly to his body. Obi-Wan's brows creased in worry. "Is everything alright, Padawan?"

"Well…umm…I just had a bad dream, Master. That's all," Anakin said quietly as he plopped down into a chair at the table.

Obi-Wan hummed. Then asked, "You want tea?"

"Umm sure," Anakin responded. He didn't exactly like tea but he was in the mood for something warm.

"So you wan to tell me about this dream?"

Anakin considered for a moment, then shock his head in a violent protest.

Obi-Wan eyed Anakin suspiciously. "And why not?"

Anakin seemed taken aback but recovered quickly. "It's just...I don't remember much of it anyways."

Obi-Wan picked up the second mug of tea and sitting down at the table plunked the mug in font of the boy.

"Well try then."

Anakin swallowed and looked at Obi-Wan, his eyes suddenly wide. "I saw…figures. They wee dressed in black and they had red lightsabers. Except these sabers were long and they seemed to stretch forever out into space. And there was a man on the ground. And one of those figures then lifted his hood and at first I thought that it was the Sith from…from two years ago…" Anakin faulted shivering. Obi-Wan knew how the boy must feel. Anakin had been seduced by a Sith when he was ten and had run away from the temple. The Sith that had taken him off planet had tried to kill Obi-Wan and Anakin, who had tried to save Obi-Wan, had almost died himself. Finally Anakin regained his composure. "But then I realized that it wasn't that Sith but it was someone else. Someone I know…but now I can't remember who…" Anakin paused, uncertain whether he should go on or not.

"There's more, Anakin. Isn't there?"

Anakin nodded. "I leaned down to see who the man on the ground was and…and…"

"Who was it, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. He knew Anakin would be better off getting it out then bottling up fear. Also there was this uneasy feeling in the Force. Could Anakin have had some sort of premonition? Obi-Wan shoved the idea aside. That was insane. It had to be.

Anakin was gazing at him wide-eyes now. Then, without warning, Anakin jumped from his seat and ran to Obi-Wan, wrapping his arms around the older Jedi's neck and burying his face in the knight's shoulder. "No one will ever hurt you, Master! I promise!" Anakin vowed with his face still buried into Obi-Wan's tunic.

"I promise the same, Padawan" Obi-Wan replied softly. A small smile had made its way onto Obi-Wan's face at Anakin's display of loyalty. "I make the same promise. Now, Anakin, how about we get you back into bed?"


	4. Thirteenth Birthday Interrupted

_A/N: OMG! You guys I'm SO sorry for taking SO long but DRL was really tough on me the past couple of weeks. _

_Shoutouts:_ _**Haraneo B.P. Wicked** and **Ankakinsangel4evr**: Thanks! I'm glad you think their IC :)_

_**Nelarun** Thanks!_

_**Sometimesnormal:** Well, as you said, at least Obi's trying. And you'll see plenty of Obi/Ani moments. I live on them! I don't think we got enough of them in the movies. _

_**Lea Nikkaya:** Woohoo! Welcome back to the world of Obi/Little!Ani….lol :)_

_**Childish Whisper:** Thanks! I love the Obi/Ani moments!_

_**JediMasterKalta-74:** it was vague. It's kind of symbolic actually…well…eh I don't wanna give too much away…:)_

_**master of random disaster:** He sure is—funny and cute. That's why he's my fave to write.

* * *

_

The bright morning sun streamed into the room, penetrating the cocoon of blankets that the young padawan made around himself. Anakin shifted sleepily and flopping on his back blinked up at the ceiling. Then a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he sat up quickly. Today was his birthday. His thirteenth birthday. The padawan slipped out of bed, put on a set of fresh clothes and made his way over to the table in the corner where his lightsaber lay, finally finished just the night before. He picked up the cylinder and holding it tightly in his hand pushed the ignition button. An elegant blue blade shot out forth. Anakin grinned and swung the blade in a wide arch, allowing himself to enjoy the steady hum of his 'saber. HIS saber. 'Maybe Master Obi-Wan will let me use it during practice today,' Anakin though happily. Anakin deactivated the lightsaber and placed back onto the table with reverent care. Obi-Wan would have laughed. That was the same way Anakin had treated the very first 'saber he ever held. Until he started actually using it and loosing it, that is.

Anakin left his room humming happily. Birthdays weren't important to the Jedi, he knew that, but he didn't care. He was turning thirteen and that meant new lightsaber and off world missions. Yes, Anakin was very content.

The smell of cooking wafted from the kitchen, surprising him. He knew that Obi-Wan was a morning person but Obi-Wan and cooking just didn't mix well. Obi-Wan would usually wait for him to make breakfast for both their sakes. Anakin had had some experience with making food since he often helped his mother around the house. Anakin stepped into the kitchen to find Obi-Wan setting up a couple of plates with food and glasses of hot chocolate for the two of them.

"Morning, Master" Anakin greeted him cheerfully, stifling a sleepy yawn.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Good morning, Padawan. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Anakin replied, sliding into a chair. Anakin eyed the food and then looked up at Obi-Wan. It looked fine but he wanted to make sure.

Obi-Wan looked sheepish for a moment. "I thought that I'd make breakfast today."

Anakin nodded and stabbed at his food with all the appetite of a growing boy. His fears disappeared with the first mouthful. Obi-Wan must have used a cookbook but at least he did it right. And it was sure nice of him to save Anakin from the morning chore.

They ate breakfast with Anakin chattering on about his new lightsaber and then drifting on to the subject of a new Star Fighter model he had seen on the HoloNet. After they had finished Anakin was practically jumping. "Can I practice with my new 'saber now?"

Obi-Wan laughed softly at his padawan's excitement. "Anakin it works just like your old one. However, yes we can practice with your new 'saber today if that's what you want."

Anakin grinned happily. "Thanks, Master!" The boy started skipping toward his room but Obi-Wan stopped him before he got far. "Anakin! Wait I want to give you something."

Anakin turned around looking slightly questioning. Obi-Wan picked up a small package from the counter which Anakin hadn't noticed in his excitement and motioned Anakin to follow him to the common room. Anakin jumped onto the couch, swinging his legs, and looking at Obi-Wan with anticipation. Obi-Wan took a seat next to him and handed him the box.

"What is it?"

"It's…you birthday present." Obi-Wan watched with anticipation as Anakin unwrapped the small black stone. The padawan looked at the stone for a long moment and then twirled it around in his hand. Obi-Wan tried to read the look on Anakin's face to gauge his reaction. "It's a Force sensitive stone. It came from the River Of Light on Qui-Gon's home world. He gave this stone to me on my thirteenth birthday and I thought I should pass it on to you," Obi-Wan hurried to explain.

Anakin looked up, and Obi-Wan breathed a bit easier. Anakin's eyes were a bright blue, a sure sign that the boy was happy. "It's very pretty, Master. Thank you. It means a lot." He paused and looked back to the stone. After a moment Anakin asked, "If it was Master Qui-Gon's…" he started biting his lip, "are you sure you want me to have it?" He looked up at Obi-Wan, appreciation and worry flitting across his features.

"Yes and I think that Qui-Gon would have approved of my choice. What do you think? Do you like it?"

Anakin nodded enthusiastically. "U-huh!"

Their moment was interrupted by the beeping of the communit. "Get your lightsaber, Anakin, and we can go give it a test practice," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder, already on his way to the communit.

"Yes, Master," Anakin responded automatically as his mind was already with his new 'saber. The boy skipped to his room, examining the smooth stone in his hand all the way there. It felt warm against his skin and he smiled at the light tickly sensation that he felt in his mind when he tried to touch the stone with the Force. Master Qui-Gon's stone…it was really nice of Obi-Wan to give it to him. It must have meant a lot to him. Anakin slipped the stone into the pocket of his tunic and grabbing his lightsaber returned to the common room.

"Yes…we will be right there, Master Fisto. Thank you….and may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan was saying. "Anakin," Obi-Wan addressed his padawan with an apologetic look after breaking the connection with the council member. "I'm afraid we are needed up at the council chambers."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's good mood evaporate and then return partially, through their bond. "Do you think they'll give us an Off World Mission?" Anakin queried hopefully.

"It is possible," Obi-Wan answered shrugging. "I won't make you any promises, though."

Anakin grinned slyly, "So that I can't hold it against you later?"

"Padawans think they're so smart," Obi-Wan muttered trying, and failing, to look irritated. Anakin burst into a fit of giggles and Obi-Wan shooed him out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Yes I know it's a bit slow right now but I wanted to update for you guys so it should start speeding up from now on._


	5. First Off World Mission

_A/N: Yay! I finally get to update. The rate for updates might be once in two weeks to once a week. DRL has been hectic lately and I'm sorry that I'm not able to devote more time to my fics. But I'll keep the updates coming as long as you guys stay with me. Thank you for all your comments…they really mean a lot :) _

_Shoutouts: **Nelarun:** Yes I know that it's been a little slow but things are about to speed up. _

_**Sometimesnormal:** Yea I always thought that was kinda sweet. I must put a disclaimer on the idea however. Juse Watson mentions Obi-Wan passing on the river stone he gor from Qui to Ani in Jedi Quest 1. _

_**Lea Nikkaya:** That's like my other fic, Forbidden. It doesn't get enough attention…. _

_**Beautiful Jedi Master:** Yea that's why like stories about them…to catch up on what we don't see in the movies. _

_

* * *

The double doors swished open revealing the grand council chamber and the semicircle of masters. Obi-Wan walked into the circular room, his expression calm and serine, almost blank. Anakin trailed at his shoulder looking expectant and a little uncomfortable. The young padawan had never felt at ease around the masters. Obi-Wan didn't exactly blame him. The council members were a source of intimidation, unintentional though it was, to many young padawans._

They walked to the center of the chamber and gave customary bows to masters Yoda and Windu. Then waited in respectful silence.

"A mission for you and your padawan we have, Knight Kenobi," Master Yoda started in his signature gravely voice. "An Off-World mission it is. Leave tonight, you will."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's excitement spike, through their bond. However, Anakin had gotten better at controlling his feelings and Obi-Wan was grateful that his young charge had mustered enough self control to stop from bouncing on the spot.

"There has been an industrial accident on the small planet of Guva," Mace Windu explained. "As a result the atmosphere above the planet's capital now contains five percent of chemical waist. Some people are being affected in allergic negative ways to this development. There is also the problem of it being the rainy season on Guva at the moment. When the rain falls the water contains some acid. Usually it is ineffective but in the case of heavy rainfall the concentration may become large enough to cause fires and other considerable damage. Guva has called for help in fear that raids will break out. You are also to lead the evacuation. Do except this assignment, Knight Kenobi?"

"Of course, Master Windu. We will leave tonight."

The meeting was complete with the usual "may the Force be with you" farewells and the master and padawan team exited the council chambers.

"I'm sorry that you won't have much of a birthday, Anakin."

"Are you kidding me, Master? I've been wondering when we'd get to go off world!" Anakin's control was gone by now and he was nothing short of skipping.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin please understand that this might not exactly be…fun. Do realize that these missions are not games."

Anakin stopped his skipping and looked over at Obi-Wan with an almost hurt expression. "I know that they're not games, Master, but I just don't like being cooped up at the temple for too long. It gets monotonous. And besides I've only seen Tatooine, Naboo, and Coruscant. It's going to be exciting to see another world. Especially with all the rain."

Obi-Wan chucked lightly. Anakin's fascination with the rain was never ending. "Well I suppose we should head down to the archives to get our mission reports."

Anakin nodded complacently. After a while of making his mind up about something Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Hmmm…Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Can I use my new 'saber on this mission?"

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything with you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked for the fifth time since they had left their apartment for the temple hanger.

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered flatly with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I shouldn't have made you responsible for those datapads," Obi-Wan muttered more to himself then his apprentice. "We don't want to get stuck so far from the temple with out all that important information and-"

"Master! I'm thirteen! I can handle myself. Or at least give me credit for being able to pack for a mission."

The hurt in Anakin's tone made Obi-Wan feel slightly guilty. Maybe he didn't give his padawan enough credit. "Well…yes. I just wanted to make sure."

"I know. I just wish you'd trust me more."

The comment was not meant for an answer. Anakin simply looked down, ready to be ignored. But Obi-Wan realized that leaving his padawan with that impression might not be the best thing for their relationship, as shaky as it already was. "I trust you, Anakin. I trust you enough to do pre-flight check." Obi-Wan met Anakin's eyes to let the boy know that he was honest and teasing at the same time.

A smile pulled at the corners of Anakin's mouth. He knew how much Obi-Wan hated, even feared, flying. And if he let him do flight check that had to mean something.

"Which one is ours?"

"The StarDelta 60."

Anakin made a face.

"What is it now, Anakin?"

"It's all technical stuff, Master. Do you want me to explain?" Anakin grinned cheekily.

"Spare me, Anakin. All I want to know is if this ship is safe and if it will get us where we need to go."

Anakin, to Obi-Wan's horror, seemed to consider the question for a while. "Yea it will get us there," Anakin said, finally. "As for safety," he shrugged," it's not like it'll fall apart during the jump to hyperspace."

"What is THAT suppose to mean, Anakin?"

"Nothing," the boy chirped cheerfully as he started toward the fighter at a run.

"That padawan of yours giving you trouble?"

Obi-Wan turned around to come face to face with Annaline Rue, a friend of his since his own padawan days. Obi-Wan had rarely had a chance to see her since her knighting two and a half years ago. She had been busy with a new load of missions and her new padawan, whom she had taken within two months of her knighting. "Ann…how have you been?"

"Quite well Obi-Wan. You?"

"Just fine. Are you enjoying being a master?"

Annaline laughed and pushed back a strand of vibrant pink hair. "In fact I am. Lenna is a rather enthusiastic Learner. What about Anakin. You two headed on another mission?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's our first Off-World assignment. Anakin has been waiting for this so you can imagine that he is rather excited. You know I think his secret mission in life is to give me a heart attack, though. Especially with that flying of his."

Annaline laughed. "So I've heard."

"Master, I'm done with the pre-check!" Anakin called across the hanger.

"I must go," Obi-Wan said regretfully.

Annaline nodded. "Comm me once you return. I want to know how it goes." There was a gleam in her blue eyes which Obi-Wan didn't exactly like. It usually meant trouble.

"I will. Farewell," he answered primly to show her that he did not consider whatever it was that she expected Anakin to do to him on this mission funny, and headed for the waiting ship to the accompaniment of gales of laughter from Annaline.

Obi-Wan slid into the co-pilots seat next to Anakin, who was grinning broadly.

"You better get that look off your face, young Padawan," Obi-Wan said as he strapped in.

Anakin stifled his smile. "Yes, Master," the phrase came out slightly chocked as Anakin fought to suppress laughter.

"And you better fly carefully."

"Yes, Master."

"Anakin, what are you grinning about?"

"Oh…nothing…By the way did I tell what I just realized while doing the pre-flight check?"

"No…." Obi-Wan replied cautiously.

Anakin lifted the ship off of the launch platform smoothly. "The temple mechanics added extra boosters to this run down model."

Obi-Wan eyed Anakin warily as the boy prepared for the final launch.

"So…I decided to try them out!" Before Obi-Wan could protest Anakin hit the gas, sending the ship rocketing up toward the planet's atmosphere.


	6. On The Eve Of A Storm

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I think you'll like this chapter though. It's starting to dip into the darker mood of this story now :)_

_Shoutouts: _**_Lea Nikkaya:_**_ Oh I hate it when that happins.A lack of commments can be very discouraging. _

**_Jedi Master Arie Skywalker:_**_ Yes Anakin is defenetly one to cause trouble :) _

**master of random disaster:**_ Lol!_

**_Sometimesnormal:_**_ Thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

**_B_****_eautiful Jedi Master:_**_ Thanks for reveiwing! I'm glad you like it!  
_

**_Nelarun:_**_ I'm glad you thought it was funny :)_

* * *

Guva was a small planet in the Geveni system. The system was one of the smallest in the Mid Rim, primary an industrial system with three planet, Geveynii, Guva, and Gorvte. Guva was the smallest planted smack down in the center of its two companions. From space it looked like a small aqua colored ball with blotches of crimson and brown, because of its thick blue-green atmosphere. 

The Jedi star cruiser made its decent slowly and gracefully toward the planet's capital city once they were given landing clearance.

Obi-Wan had taken over the controls while they were in hyperspace, after giving his padawan a nice big lecture about careful flying and obeying orders. "If you continue like this you may hurt someone," the master had told him. The words "like me for example" hung in the air for they were only too obvious and did not need saying. Or so the master thought.

Anakin felt them too, of course, felt the tension in the air that seemed to grow with every moment. He just wished that Obi-Wan wouldn't leave some of those things unsaid. It made the boy feel like his master was always holding back. Hopping that his student would figure things out and that he wouldn't have to open up to him, even about such minor things as an obvious, and in Anakin's mind annoying, phobia.

The landing pad was neat but not as polished as those usually sported by rich planets with lots of money to spare on impressing visitors. A native Guvian awaited them at the bottom of the landing pad's ramp. He wore a plain but elegant robe, speaking of his importance, and was holding his arms spread out and slightly open in the native gesture of welcome. Guvians looked very human except that they were very thin, had little hair, and their skin color varied from bluish grey to baby pink depending on sex.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called as the boy prepared to leave the ship.

"Master?"

"Stay behind me, follow my lead, and even more preferably let me do the talking and keep quite."

"Yes, Master," Anakin muttered dully. When Obi-Wan talked like that it made him feel like they were back on square one. It wasn't like he wouldn't follow Obi-Wan's lead and it wasn't like he wouldn't let his master do the talking. Force, he barely read any of those research files Obi-Wan had given to him once he took over piloting. He just pretended that he was reading them; he was too busy being mad at Obi-Wan for telling him off because he liked to have some fun. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan had noticed his lack of attention to his given task. If he did he hadn't mentioned it…yet anyways.

The two Jedi made their way down the ramp toward the waiting being. They stopped in front of him and bowed formally.

"Ah hello. You must be the Jedi who have come to help us. I am Prime Minister Avu Gav," the prime minister said, sticking out a slim grey hand. Obi-Wan shook it and so did Anakin.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan Learner Anakin Skywalker."

The prime minister nodded and motioned them to follow him. "I will show you to your quarters. As you have probably heard we are experiencing some very nasty intoxication. There is a big storm coming in and we are afraid that the amount of acid that has gathered in the atmosphere might prove disastrous. We are hopping that you cold evacuate our people before this storm hits. And peacefully too."

"How long do we have for this?"

"A couple of days at the most."

Anakin toned out the conversation at that. Obi-Wan would handle it. It wasn't like he was allowed to have any input anyways. The streets they walked were narrow and the buildings seemed to be made of some material that looked a lot like brick though when he looked closer it looked more like red wood shaped into the forms of a brick. Most buildings were only a few stories high. It was definitely different from Coruscant.

Anakin was pulled out of his observations by the feeling of Obi-Wan jabbing him hard in the side. Anakin looked up questioningly at his frowning master.

"What?"

"Anakin, do you mind paying attention? We have a mission to handle."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master. I was only observing our surroundings."

"Observe later. Listen now. Or even better do both at the same time. We're at the hotel now so there won't be too much to observe. Meditation tonight and you still have reading to do."

Anakin groaned. So Obi-Wan DID know about his pretending to read the files during the hyperspace trip. Great…just great.

* * *

Anakin watched the gathering of murky dark green clouds. He could almost feel the gathering of moisture in the air as the storm approached. Being from Tatooine, Anakin was rather sensitive to water and its amounts for water had been rare on Tatooine and Anakin was sensitive to its quantity. At on time it had been a way of survival. 

He wasn't supposed to be up as it was already 200 hours but he couldn't help it. Something felt wrong. Something was wrong. Something in the Force just didn't feel right. His dreams had been disturbed but this time he couldn't remember what it was. Something wasn't right, that's all he knew, and the approaching storm didn't ease his nerves in any ways.

The door to his room hissed open and Anakin could clearly sense Obi-Wan standing behind him. Great, he was really in for it now.

"Anakin what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't sound pleased. And he wasn't. He had woken up to a disturbance in the Force. As he then found out it was more a disturbance in the bond since Anakin's mind was obviously distracted and in turmoil. The bottom line was that the boy wasn't sleeping as told.

Anakin turned around from the window and looked up at Obi-wan. His sky blue eyes where distant for a few moment then they focused sharply on Obi-Wan.

"Something bad's going to happen. I can feel it."

"What's going to happen is you're not going to be able to get up in the morning," Obi-Wan told him. But something about the look in Anakin's eyes and his lack of response bothered Obi-Wan. It just wasn't right somehow. "What is it, Padawan?"

"I don't know. It's the Force. Something's going to happen. I don't know what though."

"Well…" Obi-Wan drew out. 'Maybe you're just nervous over the mission."

"Maybe but I don't think so. Master?"

"Yes, young one?"

"Does the Force ever feel cold?"

Obi-Wan looked confused for a moment then nodded slowly. "Only if it is influenced greatly by the Dark Side." Alarm bells started going off in Obi-Wan's head. "Why, Padawan? Does the Force feel cold?"

Anakin shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important."

Obi-Wan decided to let it go but Anakin's question troubled him long after he had left Anakin's room.

* * *

Darth Sidious stood by the large window in his rich suit looking out at the night sky of Coruscant. 

Yes the boy was strong in the Force. The boy might have sensed his intrusion into his mind while he slept even across so many parsecs. It was hard to gain much but there was one prominent thing in the young Jedi padawan's mind that was not to Sidious' pleasure. The boy was starting to form a much stronger bond with his master then the Sith thought he would. He had hoped to shake that bond three years ago. He had hoped for more but he at least hoped that the boy wouldn't develop such a strong bond with that master of his. Yes, that impudent, prissy, self-righteous Jedi was becoming a big problem and could become a much bigger one if not dealt with appropriately.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had to be removed from the picture.


	7. Plots Of The Dark

_A/N: It lives! First of all I would like to say that I hugely apologize for the humongouse hiatus this fic has been on. DWB and DRL and a lot of other things simply kept interfearing. However now I think i have this fic back on track! To all of you who are reading tthis and have stuck through with this long wait i thank you for your patience. Now without further ado..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark green clouds gathered over Guva's capital in the late afternoon as the first transports started landing in the spaceport. Obi-Wan spoke with city officials as Anakin went through long lists of the population and took calls to reserve seats on transports.

"The storm is coming soon, Master," Anakin remarked to Obi-Wan when his master finally finished organizing things with the officials.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Things don't look too good. The acid concentration in the clouds seems to be higher then was expected. We need to get these people off planet. We don't want any accidence."

"What about the other cities, Master?"

"Guva isn't highly populated. There are only five other major cities on the danger zone but they are small enough to be evacuated by city officials."

Anakin nodded. "I have the reservation lists maser. Here are all the other accounts," Anakin reported after a moment of silence.

"Lets go and have something to eat," Obi-Wan offered. We will be here all evening I suppose and might not even have a chance for dinner."

Anakin made a face. "Yea I agree…we should go eat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man stood silently in the semi darkness of the room listening to his assignment with a calculating look.

Guve. He knew the planet well and the crisis there would aid him greatly.

"And the most important thing that I want from you, Htorso is…" the man in the shadows was saying.

"Yes, my lord?" the bounty hunter picked up.

He thought he saw the man in the shadows grin in a twisted sadistic way. "I want Kenobi dead."

"Yes, my lord."

"Do not hurt the boy. Bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good…good…go now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light drizzle started by the time Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the space port. People with bags, suitcases, or backpacks stood in close clumps waiting to be admitted onto the transport.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan glanced down at him. "It's not suppose to be, my very young apprentice."

Anakin made a face at Obi-Wan calling him "young apprentice" but didn't say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Prime Minister," the jittery aid addressed the richly dressed man sitting behind the desk. "You have a visitor."

"At this hour? It's already 2100 hours."

"He says this is urgent."

"Did he leave a name?"

"Yes. Morge."

The look on the prime ministers face changed from annoyance to something unreadable. "Bring him in."

Moments later the lanky aid brought with him a tall dark man, clocked and omniscient in aura. The aid then left and the newcomer locked the door behind him. "Avu, it is nice to see you again."

'Don't give me that. I know what you did to my sister."

"Nothing that is against the laws of the planet I took her too," the dark man smiled crookedly. "And besides, I am here to offer compensation."

"Oh?"

"I hope the evacuation is going well?"

'Don't bring my people into this."

"Of course not… The storm is coming and I hear that the acid concentration is much higher then predicted. I have no use in the harm of your people. However, the Jedi are a different story."

The Avu Gav looked thoughtful. "How much are you offering?"

The dark man took a bag from under his cloak and dumped the gold coins on the prime ministers desk. He watched as Avu Gav started at the pile of gold before looking up and asking, "What exactly is it that you want?"


	8. Announcement

**ANOUNCING OFFICIAL HIATUS **

Hello everyone…I realize that I should have done this earlier – much earlier – and for that I do apologize. I do realize that I have not updated this story for months, a fact that has troubled me. However, I do not see a way to update until the summer. I do plane to continue this story at a later point. It is NOT dead. There have been difficulties such as DRL, DWB, and such. Therefore, don't expect an update until July. Hopefully I will be able to write ahead somewhat and get this back on track.

Thank you for you understanding and patience.

Alley


End file.
